


Give You My Heart

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gore, Horror, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: Drabble set in 7.17, The Born Again Identity. Sam needs to sleep. He doesn’t care if that means he has nightmares of the Cage.Dark late Valentine's fic inspired by the 'Inspiration Thursday' post on spn-darkside LJ community.





	Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day.  
> Disclaimer: The boys and their world don’t belong to me. I like to play in Eric Kripke’s gory, bloody sandbox and I promise I will give it all back.

In this barren, white ward Sam wishes he could dream. He craves sleep full of jagged, iron-stench nightmares wrapped in a haze of cage-memories. In them he will let Lucifer slice his skin to peel it back bloody and raw. He’ll hear the crack-crack of his ribs just to laugh with tattered lips because the dream always ends the same. Sam’s own hand tears through muscle and slippery gore until he holds his beating heart in his outstretched palm. Ba-bump, ba-bump. Dean smiles and accepts his offering. Lucifer is ousted, he never stood a chance. Sam’s heart was always Dean’s.


End file.
